For the most part, common battery packages were originally designed for two batteries at a time. However, portable electronic devices that require the use of more than two batteries have become increasingly popular. Thus, it has become necessary to provide packages that hold at least four batteries therein.
Unfortunately, packages that hold four (or more) batteries therein face particular problems.
First, the size of such packages has often proven difficult. Most existing display racks (for hanging) and shelves are sized for the lateral width of conventional two-battery packages and do not possess a lateral width that is large enough for four cells to be vertically disposed side-by-side in a "four-across" arrangement. This is due to the fact that the lateral width of the conventional two-cell package is about four inches, less than the combined lateral width of four "C" or "D" cells that are vertically positioned in a side-by-side arrangement. To use larger packages would require replacement or enlargement of present display racks and shelves.
Second, it is preferred that the cells be displayed in clear packaging, so that the batteries are visible to potential purchasers. In this regard, it is further desired that potential purchasers be able to view more than just two of the cells in the package. In this manner, potential purchasers will not incorrectly believe that the marked price for the four cells is the price for only two cells.
Third, when hanging (rack) space is not available, the battery packages must be free-standing and self-supporting for being placed on a shelf. In order to increase the amount of packages displayed, it is often desired to stack the packages. The necessity to be stackable is even more acute when the package is large, such as when four-battery packages are involved. Lack of such stackability may even prevent such packages from being stocked and/or displayed.
Fourth, it is essential that such large packages be complementary shaped to permit multiple alignment, so that one package is immediately adjacent to the next package without wasting space. Thus, the amount of space needed therefor is reduced as much as possible for aiding in the storage and shipment thereof.
There have been several packages of which I am aware that attempt to address the above-mentioned problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,770 issued to Calcerano et al, a battery package is disclosed that attempts to solve the problems associated with lateral width and the ability to view at least three of the cells packaged therein. The batteries are vertically oriented with three of the batteries in a staggered side-by-side arrangement, wherein one of the three batteries is positioned between and partially forwardly of the other two cells. The fourth cell is positioned between and partially behind the other two cells mentioned above, being directly behind the one of the three batteries.
While presenting a reduced lateral width than the "four-across" arrangement simultaneously with permitting three of the batteries to be viewed, such a package nonetheless still possesses a lateral width that is undesirably large.
Also, the package disclosed in Calcerano et al, is provided with blisters that have surfaces which are specifically contoured to conform to the shape and size of the particular cells to be held therein.
Further, it is noted that packages having such irregular shapes are not complementary shaped and do not permit the multiple alignment thereof that would permit one package to be immediately adjacent to one another. Rather, space is wasted therebetween. This increases the amount of space needed for the shipment, storage and display of such packages.
Finally, it is noted that the package is also equipped with a header (to permit the hanging thereof on, i.e., a display rack) that prevents the satisfactory stacking thereof during shipment, storage and display. Thus, further problems with space availability are presented.
I am also aware of another package presently being marketed that is substantially the same as that of Calcerano et al, but which does not present or possess contoured edges. That package, in having the batteries disposed in the same vertical staggered arrangement as Calcerano et al, likewise possess a lateral width that is undesirably large. Also, this package is also equipped with a header that limits the stacking thereof during shipment, storage and display, thus presenting further problems with space availability.
Another package of which I am aware involves a strip package wherein four batteries are horizontally oriented in a "four-down" arrangement in which each battery is spaced from the next and further in which a blank sheet of space is formed between the second and third batteries. Further, various "bubbles" are formed along the vertical height of the strip to aid in permitting the strip package to be folded into a quadrilateral shape for use as a free-standing display. Unfortunately, the vertical height of this strip package is, when unfolded, over twice as great as conventional packages and even when folded, is still vertically taller than the conventional packages. This presents problems of storing and displaying such packages on display racks where available vertical height is often limited.
In German Patent No. 2557540 issued to Schneider, a transport container for full sacks is disclosed. Like the conventional packages for holding four batteries that were discussed above, this container holds the sacks so that the sacks are vertically disposed in the "four-across" arrangement. Thus, if used for holding batteries, such a package would present a lateral width that is larger than the width of conventional two-cell packages. Also, this container is specially contoured, thus presenting problems with the stackability and multiple alignment thereof, as described above.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a package for the display of at least four batteries wherein the lateral width of the batteries disposed therein is the same as that of the conventional two battery packages and which package may be easily stacked for the shipment, storage and/or display thereof.